brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Light/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. The text casts shadows on the white background that slowly move from left to right. An image shows Tim’s hand holding a typed letter. He reads it. TIM: Dear BrainPOP, I need to know as much information as you have about light; particles, waves, reflections, refractions, and all that other stuff. Thanks, Nazley (Atlanta). An animation shows a man, Tim, standing against a black wall. TIM: Little bright, Moby! Suddenly a spotlight shines on him and he closes his eyes. MOBY: Beep. An animation shows a robot, Moby, behind a bright circle of light. The circle of light grows smaller. TIM: That spotlight is what you’d call an artificial light source. Artificial light is made when matter gives off energy in the form of light rays. This can happen in two ways: Tim addresses the camera. TIM: by heating something up until it produces light, like the wick of a candle, or running an electric current through a solid, like a light bulb filament, or a gas, like neon. An animation shows a burning candle. Text reads: candle. The text disappears and the candle moves to the background. An unlit lightbulb appears. As it illuminates, text appears that reads: light bulb filament. The text disappears and the lightbulb moves to the background. The cursive text “hello” appears and lights up. Text reads: neon. TIM: There are also some natural sources of light. The sun comes to mind. An image shows the sun against a light blue background. Text reads: the sun. TIM: Some animals can even produce light through chemical reactions. An animation shows an angler fish swimming across a dark blue background. Its lure is glowing. Text reads: anglerfish. TIM: Light sources can emit a whole spectrum of radiation, only some of which you can see. An animation shows a chart comprising seven vertically stacked boxes. The top of the chart is labeled “short wavelength” and the bottom is labeled “long wavelength” and the bottom is labeled “long wavelength.” The labels for each section of the chart appear one at a time, from bottom to top: “radio,” “microwaves,” “infrared,” “visible light,” “ultraviolet,” “x-rays,” “gamma rays.” Text at the top right reads: electromagnetic spectrum. TIM: When visible light hits objects, most of it bounces off. Your eyes catch this reflected light, and that’s how you see! An animation shows Tim’s head to the left in the background and a close-up of someone’s eye in the foreground. A dotted line traveling from the top of the screen moves down to Tim’s head, makes a 90-degree turn, and travels to the eye. TIM: Light acts like a wave sometimes, but other times it can act like a particle. It’s sort of its own thing; sometimes it’s helpful to think of it as waves; as vibrating electromagnetic fields. An animation shows two overlapping squiggly lines, one orange and one purple, traveling across the top of the screen. Text reads: electromagnetic waves. TIM: Other times it’s useful to think of light as discrete packets of energy called photons. Four green circles appear one after the other across the bottom of the screen, underneath the squiggly lines. Text reads: photons. TIM: Light can travel through empty space. An image shows the night sky represented by white dots on a black background TIM: The light that we see from stars has to travel thousands of years before it reaches us! And light travels fast! Tim and Moby address the camera. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, it’s so fast it can travel 300 million meters in one second! Light likes to travel in a straight line through space, but when it hits an object it changes direction. An animation shows a thick black diagonal line and a dotted line traveling across the screen. The dotted line bounces off the line at an angle and continues to travel in a different direction. Text reads: reflection. TIM: Hold up a mirror, and the light bounces your reflection right back at ya. An image shows Moby looking at his reflection in a hand mirror. TIM: When light travels from one transparent material to another, it bends or refracts. Tim addresses the camera. TIM: The bending happens because light travels through different materials at different speeds. An animation shows a thin blue vertical stripe next to a thicker light blue vertical stripe, and a group of five dotted lines traveling diagonally down from the top of the screen. When the lines reach the light blue stripe, their travel path bends as the lines move through both stripes. When they reach the other side of the thinner stripe there they continue to travel on their original path. Text reads: refraction. TIM: Light can travel a lot quicker moving through air than it can through glass. You can see this effect with a plain old glass of water and a straw. An image showing a dotted circle appears. Inside the circle, a glass of water with a straw in it is shown. The section of the straw between the top of the glass and the surface of the water is not aligned with the other two sections. TIM: And that’s how a prism works — by refracting different wavelengths of light at different angles. An image shows a gray triangle on a dark red background. On the left side side, a beam of white light travels into the triangle at an angle. A rainbow then travels out the right side of the triangle at a different angle. TIM: Lightning is an electrical effect that releases huge amounts of energy as light! Tim and Moby address the camera. A bolt of lightning appears and disappears in the open window behind them. TIM: You’re such a baby. A heavy baby. Oh... Another flash of lightning lights up the room and Moby jumps into Tim’s arms. Tim and Moby fall to the ground with a crash, out of shot. TIM: Get... off. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts